Digimon Adventure '38
by Blue-Eyes Black Wolf
Summary: It's been 35 years since the destruction of MaloMyotismon, 38 years since Tai and his friends first entered the Digital World, 42 years since the Heighton View Terrace Incident, and even longer since the DigiDestined were summoned for the first time. Now, in a world where man and monster live together, a new generation of young people are needed once again, as time tends to repeat.


Digimon Adventure '38

Chapter 1: Meet the Family

Earth, it's like a really, really, _really_ big place. It's one of several planets in our known Solar System, and it's the best planet I've ever been to. Granted, it's the _only_ planet I've ever been to, but that's beside the point. And it's full of all kinds of cool stuff, like plants, animals, people, cities, those little pepper things that are deep fried and stuffed with cheese (I love those), but you probably already knew that. And since you do, you've probably also heard about this crazy other dimension called the Digital World. It's a cool place that's a hop, skip, and a jump from the internet, which isn't too different from our world, except for one little thing. See, Earth is populated by people, like us. As for the Digital World, its filled with these incredible creatures called digital monsters, but we all like to call them digimon, but again, you probably already knew that. So, since you've heard of Earth, the Digital World, and digimon, you've also probably heard of the Digi-Destined. Who are the Digi-Destined? Well, the way Mom explained it to me, they were a group of children who once saved both worlds from the forces of evil, and as a result of their heroic actions, both the real and digital worlds are connected, allowing both humans and digimon to coexist in peace. How does my mom know all of this? Well, believe it or not, my parents were once two of those kids. The Digi-Destined

Take a look at this photo. See that girl on the right with with the red dress, gloves, and pink hat? That's my mom; her name's Mimi. She was one of the first children to ever visit the Digital World several years ago. Oh, and that green digimon with the flower on her head, that's her partner, Palmon. This photo was taken just after she and her friends defeated this _really_ nasty digimon called Apocalymon (Mom calls him "The Living Recycle Bin"). The other seven kids standing with her are her teammates.

Starting with the spiky-haired kid on the left, he's my uncle, Matt. Next we have Uncle Izzy, Uncle Matt's wife, Aunt Sora, Aunt Kari, Uncle Matt's younger brother, Uncle T.K., Aunt Kari's older brother, Uncle Tai, and standing on Mom's left is Uncle Joe. Mom and her friends were the eight Digi-Destined kids of Japan, and then three years later, that number jumped to twelve.

This next picture is of the Japanese Digi-Destined and the new recruits. There's Mom and Palmon again off to the right. The younger boy with the Armadillomon next to Palmon, that's my uncle, Cody, one of the four new kids recruited to Mom's team. The other three lined up to his right are the other new kids. There's my aunt, Yolei, her husband, Uncle Ken, and my uncle, Davis (Yeah, I know, he looks an awful lot like Uncle Tai. According to Aunt Kari, they even have the same personality).

Anyway, to make a _very_ long story short, Mom and the other kids networked and teamed up with Digi-Destined kids all over the world, and together they took down all kinds of evil digimon. But all that excitement happened over 30 years ago, and things have changed a lot since then.

Japan

Uncle Tai, works alongside his partner, Agumon as a diplomat for the Digital World. He lives in Tokyo with his wife, Aunt Yuuko, who's the owner of a small bakery, her partner, who is also an Agumon, and his son, Yuma. Also living in Tokyo is Uncle Ken, who's a detective, his partner, Wormmon, his wife, Aunt Yolei, who's a stay-at-home mom, her partner, Hawkmon, and their three kids, Kylie, Yuya, and Isaac.

China

Aunt Kari relocated to China, where she became a kindergarten teacher. She lives in Hong Kong with Uncle Kirk, who's a sushi chef, their partner digimon, Gatomon, and Syakomon, and their son, Cameron. In another part of China, Beijing, Uncle Davis is the CEO of "Noodle-Noodle, Come Get Your Noodles" Corp.. He runs the company alongside his partner, Veemon, his wife and her partner, Aunt Yue, and Apemon, and their son, Yusei is said to be the heir to the company.

India

Uncle Izzy lives in a small town called Ledo in India. There he became a Digital World researcher, and married a librarian, Aunt Mina. Their partner digimon are Tentomon, and Meramon, and they both have a daughter, Kira.

Russia

Uncle Joe, and Uncle Cody both relocated to Moscow, where they became a doctor, and a lawyer respectively. Uncle Joe lives with his partner Gomamon, his wife, Aunt Sonya, who's a flight attendant, and their son, Sullivan. Uncle Cody lives with his partner Armadillomon, his wife, Anna, who's also a flight attendant (for the same airline actually), and their daughter Candace.

France

Uncle T.K., as it turns out, is half-French, which might explain why he and his partner, Patamon, relocated to Paris, where he married his wife, Aunt Catherine, and her partner, Floramon. The two of them have a bit of an artistic side, as he became a novelist, and she became a painter. Their son, Caruso is their biggest fans.

 _The original Digi-Destined kids of Japan._

 _The Japanese Digi-Destined 3 years later._

New York City

The rest of the gang all relocated to the U.S., specifically, New York City. Uncle Matt, and Gabumon are astronauts, and Aunt Sora, and Biyomon are fashion designers.

They both have two sons, Samuel, and Taichi, who as it turns out is named after his godfather, Uncle Tai.

As for _my_ parents, Mom, and Palmon are currently stars of their own cooking show, and Dad, and his partner, Betamon are both pilots. In fact, their work often has them running into my aunts in Russia from time to time. They eventually got married and had a child of their own, my younger brother, Kyle.

That being said, you're probably wondering where _I_ fit into all of this if Mimi, and her husband, Michael only had one son. Well, I'll tell you. My name is Oyami, Oyami Barton, and I'm kinda, well, adopted.

 _The 3rd Generation of Digi-Destined (minus me and Baby Isaac) 10 years ago:_

 _Top Row: Kira, Cameron, Yuya, Kylie, Yuma, Yusei, Candace, Caruso, Samuel, Taichi, Sullivan, and Kyle._

 _Bottom Row: Motimon, Salamon, Minomon, Poromon, Koromon, DemiVeemon, Uppamon, Tokomon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Bukamon, and Tanemon._


End file.
